<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Levels of Grandeur in the News today by LostOFallonGirl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071811">The Levels of Grandeur in the News today</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostOFallonGirl/pseuds/LostOFallonGirl'>LostOFallonGirl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition 2013 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:54:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,688</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30071811</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LostOFallonGirl/pseuds/LostOFallonGirl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A Cut Scene into the lives of the Next Generation Trio</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Quidditch League Fanfiction Competition 2013 [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2210712</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Levels of Grandeur in the News today</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Team Captain of The Caerphilly Catapults! Round 11 of The Quidditch League FanFiction Competition! Writing for Seeker! Sibling Challenge: Write about any combination of the Potter/Weasley children of the Next Generation.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p></p><div class="xcontrast">
  <p></p>
  <div>
    <p>
      <strong>The Quibbler</strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong>When One Dark Lord Falls Another One Rises.</strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong>By: Luna Longbottom</strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong>The rumors of a new Dark Lord is in the air, but could it really be true? According to the talk within the Pureblood Aristocrats, who favor in blood purity—there is, however for those Muggleborn, Blood-Traitors, and those of Mixed-blood, there is a rising vigilante, whose name we do not know. What we do know is the fact that the elitists on Blood purity have been dwindling down to a slim few, assassination after assassination. Three well respected Pureblood citizens of Wizengamot have been terminated, which is currently the high profile case being led by Auror Potter, the man who destroyed the previous Dark Lord. Auror Potter has refused an interview, however what he did say this for the record, "Whoever this vigilante is, I respect him. I understand where he is coming from, however I feel he is going about this all the wrong way. Hermione Weasley, however is fighting the battle of blood the legal way, and instead of assassinating the culprits, he should be supporting her in her fight for equality amongst all the magical and non-magical species."</strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <b>So who is this rising Dark Lord? Where did he come from? According to Gabrielle Delacour, lead Auror in the investigations of The Magical Law Enforcement in France, the vigilante has been a high profile case all across Europe, striking down Pureblood supremacists of every nation, the origins of this vigilante is still unknown, as the longer the investigation goes on, the more trials the vigilante has left behind. According to Auror Delacour, she states "France was hit by the vigilante prior to England, and the trail of the vigilante seems to have started off in another European country."</b>
    </p>
    <p>
      <strong>According to the Minister of Magic, Mr. Kingsley Shacklebolt, "a huge investigation is being launched by the United Kingdom as well as by all of the European Magical Law Enforcement, to discover where the vigilante's trail began. Lead Aurors in the vigilante case of each country within Magical Europe's law enforcement are delegating to meet within the European Union's main base location to discuss the vigilante issue."</strong>
    </p>
    <p>
      <b>More to follow at a later date, but this begs the question, who is this vigilante, why did he chose to strike at this particular moment? What will happen to the Magical Society as a whole? Are we all doomed to fall under the ruling of this vigilante or will he disappear as quickly as he struck hard against the Pureblood supremacists? Find out more about the ongoing Magical Law Enforcement alliance in the next issue of the Quibbler, where we do our best to bring the truth to our readers.</b>
    </p>
    <hr/>
    <p>"What a load of cobs wallop!" spoke Rose Weasley as she slammed down the Quibbler.</p>
    <p>"It's not cobs wallop, Rose. I heard my Dad arguing with Mom about the vigilante when they thought we were all sleeping," Albus Potter spoke as he was reading the article over her shoulder.</p>
    <p>"Why would anyone assassinate anyone? It doesn't make sense…" Rose stated as she crossed her arms over her chest. "Mom, is working on gaining equal rights for Centaurs and Werewolves and this vigilante guy swoops in and destroys the people she was debunking. Who does this guy think he is?"</p>
    <p>"Isn't it a good thing? I mean, sure it's horrible that these people died, but without them to dispute her cause, can she not stroll right in, plead her case and gain equal rights?" replied James Potter, who was sitting across from them, lifting his head from his own copy of the article.</p>
    <p>"You don't get it!" Rose's faces turned into a shade of fury, as she slammed her fist on the table. "Mom was going to show those impudent fools how wrong they were to deprive the rights of Magical Beings simply because they are<em> inferior</em>, the right way. This is wrong on so many levels. So many levels!" Rose raised her voice and the entire Great Hall went silent, all the students within the hall were now focused on the next generation trio.</p>
    <p>"Maybe you should calm down," Hugo spoke from behind her, as he walked over from the Ravenclaw table, hugging his sister to his chest. "Shhhh…I understand where you are coming from, my hot-headed Gryffindor sister. But you must learn to focus on your inner Ravenclaw tendencies."</p>
    <p>Rose sighed as she allowed her brother to hug her, as her face started to fade from red fury, back into its normal pale complexion. "Hugo, why is it you are the only one who knows how to sooth my fury?"</p>
    <p>"The same way Mom knows how to soothe our Dad's," Hugo responded smiling, "So the rise of the so called new Dark Lord has gotten my sister heated? Why don't you focus on your studies and forget about this vigilante for now? We cannot do anything about it, we are only teenagers."</p>
    <p>"But our parents—Hugo!" Rose spoke, but was cut off by her brother.</p>
    <p>"Our parents grew up too fast, they told us that themselves! We need to be carefree, loving and driving our parents crazy. Not wracking with worry over the world's problems," Hugo spoke calmly, as he rubbed his sister's back. "Remember how much stress our mother was in weeks ago, before the start of term about fighting for the rights of those Magical Creatures, at least now she won't have much to worry about, as the ones that were fighting against her are now out of the picture."</p>
    <p>Rose slapped Hugo in the chest before breaking from his grasp. "That's a horrible thing to say, why didn't you get sorted into Slytherin?"</p>
    <p>Hugo smiled, "Because Albus taught me a trick his father told him."</p>
    <p>"A trick?" Rose looked to Albus questioningly.</p>
    <p>"Dad said the Sorting Hat would allow me to choose whose house I would be sorted into, if I simply asked. Is that why you didn't end up in Slytherin, Hugo?" Albus inquired as he helped Rose back into her seat.</p>
    <p>"That's precisely why, I simply couldn't handle the ill-begotten looks I would receive from Dad, if I had been sorted there. So I encouraged the Sorting Hat to sort me in Ravenclaw instead." Hugo smiled, as he patted his sister on the head.</p>
    <p>Rose was blushing as she looked up to her brother, "I ended up in Gryffindor because I wanted to be like our parents, I never asked where the hat wanted to sort me."</p>
    <p>James smiled, "I'm a true Gryffindor, through in through according to that old hat. He said, I was the epitome of my namesake and instantly sent me to Gryffindor."</p>
    <p>Albus smiled, "I was sorted into Gryffindor because I didn't want to be alone in Hufflepuff."</p>
    <p>"Hufflepuff, really brother?" James asked him as he tilted his head, "I simply do not see a Hufflepuff in you. I mean you're much like your Godfather, but he was a Gryffindor too."</p>
    <p>Albus shrugged, "The hat may have been joking, but you can never be too sure. I mean, eventually the hat decided to place me in Gryffindor, but I wonder if I convinced him or if he was pulling my leg about Hufflepuff because of the conversation I had with Dad the morning prior to the sorting."</p>
    <p>"What I don't understand, is how Lily ended up in Slytherin?" James stated flatly as he looked over to the Slytherin table where his sister was laughing with Scorpius Malfoy, instantly, he could feel the giant heat wave entering his body as the desire to smash in Malfoy's smug face was building within his mind. "How dare he be near my sister?"</p>
    <p>"I thought Weasleys were supposed to be the only hot-heads in Gryffindor," replied Hugo as he sat down next to his sister. "But from the looks of it, my father's prejudice has rubbed off on you."</p>
    <p>James ground his teeth, as he watched his sister giggling in response to something Scorpius has said. "If he was trying to court your sister, wouldn't you be furious?"</p>
    <p>"Courting your sister, isn't that a little old fashioned for you James? I thought the courting days were over, he most likely is trying to bed your sister." Hugo was egging him on, and Rose quickly slapped him after the words left his mouth.</p>
    <p>"Don't patronize him, Hugo. He's already about to go pummel Malfoy…you continue to talk like that, and he will kill him," Rose groaned as she could only see James' face turn a complete tomato red. "Oh…now you've done it."</p>
    <p>"With Malfoy out of the way, I will become top student in Potions class," Hugo whispered in Rose's ear which only caused her to collapse into her arms on the table.</p>
    <p>"You are a Slytherin, aren't you Hugo?" Albus spoke up, as he narrowed his eyes at Hugo, wishing he was brave enough to slap Hugo.</p>
    <p>Hugo smirked as he watched James go flying towards the Slytherin table, grabbing a strong hold over his sister and forcing her to go with him outside of the Great Hall. "Damn, I was expecting more spells flying than that…oh well..."</p>
    <p>Rose slapped Hugo across the face before she ran after James,<em> I better stop James before he does something stupid.</em></p>
    <p>"You're an arse, you know that?" Albus stated as he stood up from his seat and followed his friends outside of the Great Hall. <em>Oh why, oh heavens me? Why did this have to happen! James is going to make us the Embarrassment of Hogwarts. He's going to make the entire school make a laughing stock of us! I can see it now, oh dear...</em></p>
    <p>Hugo smiled genuinely as he picked up The Quibbler, "A new Dark Lord, a vigilante killing pureblood supremacists? Simply, ridiculous the levels of grandeur in the news today. I will believe this vigilante is a Dark Lord, when he makes his presence known, but until then he is simply that, a vigilante. If anyone should be worried about a Dark Lord rising, the Next Generation of Hogwarts students should be, not this one."</p>
  </div>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you enjoyed this story, it's my first time writing about The Next Generation of Hogwarts students and I decided to add a little twist.</p><p>Lost O'Fallon Girl</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>